warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Absorb
Info = *Nyx enters a meditative state, becoming completely immune to all damage and forms of crowd-control such as knockdown/energy drain etc. Absorb drains 7''' energy per second, and will remain active so long as Nyx has energy. Absorb will end if Nyx runs out of energy, or deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. *Once activated, Absorb creates a minimum threshold that increases by '''? / ? / ? / 200 damage every second (e.g., an Absorb lasting 10 seconds will inflict a minimum of 2000 damage at max rank). If the total amount of absorbed damage is greater than the minimum threshold when Nyx ends her meditation, all absorbed damage is inflicted as damage to every enemy in a 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter explosion of psychic energy. Otherwise, the minimum threshold is inflicted as damage over the same area. **Minimum damage is affected by Power Strength, and damage from the explosion decreases with distance. **Damage hits enemies behind walls or cover, and enemies caught in the explosion are ragdolled. *Raised Threat Level while ability is active. *Absorb is one of the few abilities that has unlimited damage scaling. **With enemy-only damage, it is just as effective with level 10 enemies as it is with level 100. *Absorbed damage is visible as particles of light traveling into Nyx from roughly around an attack's impact point. **Enemies which attack other targets instead of Nyx from inside the Absorb bubble will produce particles but will not contribute damage. *Shields are restored while in the absorb state, whether Nyx is being attacked or not. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Both the player and his/her allies can contribute to the damage absorbed, dramatically increasing damage output. **Explosive weapons (ex: Penta and Ogris) contribute a high amount of damage incredibly quickly. **Absorb can absorb the damage of an ally's Absorb, enabling chain casting if timed properly. *It is not advisable to use this skill with the sentinel Shade. Shade will cloak Nyx during the Absorb period most of the time, whether the enemy is crowded around Nyx or not. As such, no damage will be absorbed as the enemy cannot see Nyx. During solo, the skill works fine still, as there are no teammates to draw enemy attention away. *Using this ability while on an Ice Trap in the void will greatly reduce energy drained. *If playing solo, this ability is a good candidate to combine Maximized Power Efficiency and Maximized Power Strength. When combined, the ability will: **Cost 16.25 energy to activate, and 4.55 energy per second to channel. **Deal 3664 damage to targets within 10 meters if active for 8''' seconds. **Ragdoll all enemies, throwing them backwards. *Some user functions are still available even after Absorb is cast (thought it's not clear if this is intended functionality): **Weapon detonation can still be triggered, enabling Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Penta). **If knocked down or downed while casting, Nyx will be able to move and attack during the duration of the power. ***This enables Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Ogris). **If cast while falling off a ledge, Nyx will respawn with the ability to move and attack during the duration of the power. *Allies that stand inside the absorb bubble are shielded from incoming ranged damage. **This can be a useful way to assist resurrecting an ally in a party of 3 or more. *This power can be fuelled by Trinity's Energy Vampire ability, or its drain can be slowed with energy siphon, this could allow a near-infinite level of damage and/or invulnerability. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces explosion radius to '''3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy and channeling cost to 1.75 energy per second. **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximized Power Range increases explosion radius to 23.5 meters. **Decreases the minimum damage gain to 80 per second. *Maximized Power Strength increases the minimum damage gain to 458 per second. **Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy and channeling cost to 10.85 energy per second. See also * Nyx Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Nyx Category:Mechanics